Daughter
by heartwarr
Summary: In this new world, Daryl and Carol Dixion's daughter is thriving.
1. Chapter 1

I hear the boom of my Daddy's voice call my name up the stairs.

"Where are you girl! Come on, your Momma's got dinner waiting. Er'body's waitin on you."

I put my writing away and smile. My Daddy sounds like one mean son of a bitch, but he ain't. Well, that is if you don't mess with Momma or me. Same goes for AK. She's a couple of years older than me, but we're as close as sisters.

We are both in the 6th grade in the little school-house that is in our settlement. AK didn't get a proper start in school like I did on the count of things were still getting sorted out when she was 5 and 6. By the time I turned 5, we had a good little community settled. We even had a teacher! She came with her two boys 8 months after Uncle Rick and Daddy found this place. Offered to teach us kids, said it was a crying shame that none of us were getting an education.

I like school. I like to read and write. Learn about the world before the dead came back to life. Daddy is real serious about my book learning too. Says he doesn't want me to turn out to be a dumb ass like him and Uncle Merle. He's wrong though, cause Daddy IS smart. He can understand things most folks can't. No one gets that he is smart, they see the way he cusses and stares a new comer down, and how good he can shoot a squirrel or kill a walker – they think he's a dumb ass hick. He's tender side? The way he's curious and reads? Well, that's something he saves for Momma and me – and AK too of course.

"DIXIE! Get your ass in gear girl!" Daddy shouts up the stairs again.

_Dixie. _Ugh. I can't believe my parents had to go and name me something as – UGH as DIXIE. Dixie Dixon. Why didn't they just name me Hick Hickerson? And my parents, who have RHYMING names, picked Dixie. Crazy I tell you.

I take the stairs 2 at a time, the way my momma has told me a million times NOT to do, and run into the dining room, sliding into my seat beside AK.

"Sorry y'all! I guess I got sidetracked with my writing." I apologize to my extended family waiting patiently to eat.

Every Sunday, without fail – we eat as a family. Pop Hershel, Aunt Maggie and Uncle Glenn – their kids Lila and Jacob, Carl and Beth with their baby, AK, Uncle Rick, Momma, Daddy and me – we all gather round this table at our house. Momma, Beth and Maggie make supper for everyone, and we all eat together. The adults – the ones that can remember and were around when we settled this place – well, they NEED each other. They have wounds that just won't heal.

I hear my Daddy hushing nonsence words at my Momma sometimes. She has nightmares. She cries out for my sister – who was gone long before I came about. She cries out for AK's momma and Michonne and sometimes, Daddy has nightmares and cries about Uncle Merle.

I forget sometimes how good we have it. We don't have the sores that Carl and Beth have. Me and AK, we were still just babies when all this happened. We've never known anything other than the comfort and safety of our settlement. Although there have been scares.

When me and AK were 7 and 9 we played too close to the fence that Daddy and Uncle Rick work so hard to keep fortified. We saw a flower – a huge white rose – the kind that my Daddy gives my Momma once a year on the day my sister died – just beyond the fence. We both wanted to give this flower to Momma. She's like AK's momma too, and AK calls her Momma C. She did raise AK after all.

We knew Momma would love this flower, so AK – having the longest arms out of the two of us, reaches out in the gap of the fence to pluck the rose from the ground. She grabs it, but as she does – her arm gets stuck. We both pull and twist and it's no use. Somehow she's got it wedged in there pretty good.

Finally, even though we know we're going to get in trouble for it, I go get Daddy. I run as fast as I can, cause AK is starting to get scared.

Daddy follows me back and just as we're rounding the corner, AK screams. There is a walker – only a few shuffling steps away looking at AK's pale arm.

By some miracle Uncle Glenn happens to be there at the same time, and he grabs AK's arm twisting it to free it as Daddy shoots the walker in the eye with an arrow.

A moment later AK is free, but we both get the tongue lashing of a lifetime and no desert for a week. AK stays with us that night. Uncle Rick has a meeting. Daddy tucks us in that evening, and starts saying he didn't mean to yell, but if anything were to happen to us, and then he just stops and wipes his eyes. He kneels down beside my bed. Me and AK look at him with wide eyes. He grabs our hands, voice shaking.

"You girls, you girls and your Momma – Y'all….. y'all are my _life. _I can't go on without y'all girls. You are too precious to me." He kisses both of our foreheads.

"I love you Dixie, I love you Lil' Ass Kicker. Sweet Dreams." He blows out the candle and walks out.

Dixie and Lil' Ass Kicker. I sure do love my Daddy, but he shouldn't be allowed to name a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived to the school-house on that cool November day a tall, lanky boy was sitting in my seat.

"Hey!" he stood and stuck his hand out to me. "My name is Alex Smith. I'm new here."

I ignore his hand and take my seat. "This is my seat Alex." I busy myself with unpacking my books. I get this trait from my Daddy I know, this mistrust of new people. Momma said she wishes I could be friendlier to the new folks in our little settlement, but it's just not in my nature. I guess it's the Dixon in me.

"What's your name?" he asks me unperturbed. He has wavy blonde hair, fair skin and pretty blue eyes. He's cute, but I still don't trust him. He talks in a clipped voice. He doesn't drawl out his vowels like my family does. He's not from around here. Daddy would call him a 'Yankee'.

"That seat's taken too." I don't bother to make eye contact, preferring to look over my homework from the night before, anything to get this uncomfortable feeling from rising in my chest.

"That's a weird name." he chuckles. "I've never heard the name 'That seat's taken too.' He flashes me a toothy smile and I huff then, feeling annoyed at his smart ass and the effect it's having on me.

"My name is Dixie Dixon. This seat is taken. You'll have to sit somewhere else." I look him square in the eyes, daring him to say something else smart.

"Dixie Dixon? That's….." Alex looks at me with a look of amusement at my name, but then seeing my glare drops the smirk.

"That's what?" I narrow my eyes even further. Momma says when I do that I look like my Daddy. I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Uhm…" he stammers. "That's an interesting name…. nice to meet ya, see you around." He walks toward a seat in the middle of the classroom and flashes me a smile so wide and handsome I feel myself get hot all over.

"Stupid name." I mumble to myself.

After school AK and I walk home. AK was staying with us again. Her Daddy went off in search of more lumber. They tried to keep the trees around us dense. It was a natural barrier, even though the walker population had grown thinner in the passing years. Uncle Rick didn't really have to go, but I have found that he gets real antsy this time a year. This meant that from November until March we end up with AK practically living at our house. It doesn't seem to bother AK much. I think she's learned to accept it.

"What's wrong with you Dix?" AK asks me. She can always tell when I'm mad or annoyed. I have 'tells' just like Daddy does. More of that Dixon blood shining through.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just that new kid…Alex? He's annoying. He made fun of my name." I wrinkle my nose up at the memory of his smirk when I finally gave in and told the asshole my name.

"Oh, he seemed nice enough. I think that you are just imagining things Dixie." HA! AK could talk. Of course she has an awful Dixon name too, but of course hers was just a nick name. Judith was her real name, and most people didn't know what AK stood for. I shrugged off her comment, more annoyed than ever.

When I walked in our house, I slammed my books on the table and stomped up the stairs, anger and embarrassment overtaking me. Momma would say its hormones. Even though I haven't had my 'woman time' yet, it would be here soon. My legs and underarms have been hairy for a while now and I had to start wearing a bra this year, much to my Daddy's heartbreak.

"Dixie Ann Dixon!" My mother stuck her head in my room. She was 'whisper yelling' as Daddy called it. "What's with the stomping and slamming? I'm watching Sarah for Beth and Carl, and you could have woken her up young lady!"

I seriously hate it when I make my Momma mad. I am hopelessly devoted to my parents and when I disappoint her, I tend to cry. I don't have a rebellious bone in my body.

I tear up and say I'm sorry, then, before I can help it, the tears start to roll down my face with wild abandonment.

"What's wrong baby?" Momma comes in and sinks down on my bed, her arms going around my shoulders.

"Momma?" I whisper. "Why…..Momma, this boy, he's new and he's…..c…cute." I stammer "He made fun of my name I think." I sighed. Why was I being such a crybaby?

"Oh honey." Momma pressed a kiss to the side of my wet cheek. "Maybe it's time you heard the story behind you name." Momma spoke softly into my ear.

"What story?" I asked softly.

"Do you remember your Uncle Merle?" Momma began.


	3. Chapter 3

My Uncle Merle? When Momma asked me if I remembered him, I had to strain to produce the memory of his face in my head. He was….very intimidating to me. However, the name always produces a pang of guilt and waves of sadness.

I have just 2 clear memories of him. The day we had to leave my first home, a literal prison. It's the only thing I can recall about it. I remember the gunfire, the popping sound making me shake with fear. Momma had AK and me in her arms, running for Daddy's truck. We made it and she pushed us into the floor of the truck, shhhing us as we wailed. Uncle Merle slid into the driver's side and fired the old truck up, immediately hitting the gas. I could see the blade that replaced his right hand resting on the seat in between Momma and him. His left hand gripped the wheel as he tore through the gate, knocking it down. He then backed up and slung open the driver's side door.

"Move your ASS brother!" Uncle Merle shouted. Daddy jumped into the truck and threw it into gear, only shutting the door as an after-thought.

I could smell Uncle Merle's feet through his old leather boots. I looked up at his face and he smiled, looking down at me.

"It's alright now girlie, your Pa and Uncle Merle ain't going to let anything happen to you. Same goes for you Lil' Ass Kicker."

This only made me cry harder. I don't think that I ever saw him smile at me, and for some reason, between the bullets and his unnatural looking smile, I remember being terrified.

My second memory is equally terrifying. It was some time after we left our prison. We had found a rambling farm, 5 separate farms really. It was heaven, an answered prayer.

AK and I were outside playing with Momma. Daddy and Uncle Merle were adding yet another fence around the entire property.

The story goes that the farms were abandoned. Almost as if the folks just evaporated. They left behind a lot of what we needed along with rolls and rolls of fencing. This along with its remote location made it easy to clear out and move in.

What I remember is AK and I picking wild flowers near Momma. I could see her hanging sheets on a line that Uncle Rick hung. I saw a lady bug crawling on the leaf on a dandelion. Then I heard it. A low growl and hiss. Then I smelled it. A horrible stench that made me turn to AK and hold my nose.

Then, I heard my Momma scream, a scream so loud and so full of fear that I immediately began to shake.

I saw Daddy way over on the other side of the property. He was running as fast as his feet could carry him.

Momma was blocked at all sides by the hissing walkers surrounding us. I closed my eyes. I know I wet my pants. Suddenly I heard a cry of pain and opened my eyes to see Uncle Merle standing between us and the walkers. He had thrown himself at them. Three were latched on to him.

"Run Dixie baby, Run AK, go to Daddy! RUN babies!" he grimaced.

Just then Daddy screamed in grief. He fired off an arrow taking down one of the walkers, the other two he made quick work of with his knife.

It was too late. Uncle Merle was bleeding out from various bite wounds.

Momma scooped us up and ran toward the house. Just as she stepped on the porch the pop of a gun went off. She opened the door and collapsed inside, clutching us to her chest and cried like I'd never heard her cry before.

That night, in my bed, I heard my Daddy cry, for the first time in my life.

Uncle Merle died for me. Died for AK.

"Yeah, I remember Uncle Merle" I whispered to Momma.


	4. Chapter 4

Momma stroked my hair as I leaned into her shoulder. My hair is the same color as Daddy's and the same texture as Momma's; thick and curly on the ends.

I sigh into Momma's chest. I'm nearly 13, but there is something about the way my Momma is petting me that makes me feel 4 all over again. I can't imagine living with the memories the adults of our family live with. Just the few bad ones I have make me tired and sad when I look back on them. To have years and years of them, that would be….unbearable.

"He... I remember Uncle Merle. He saved me Momma." I whispered into Momma's neck.

"He did baby." She soothed. "He also helped name you." She smiled slightly.

"Name me?" I asked, sitting up from the warmth of Momma's shoulder. "Why would Uncle Merle have anything to do with naming _me_?" I wrinkled up my forehead in confusion.

"Well" Momma sighed. "You have to know the story of how you were born." She smiled at me.

"Tell me." I said softly and laid my head in her lap. She leans back on the headboard and begins to lightly scratch my scalp, in a way that makes me purr like a kitten.

"The day you were born, it was the coldest day I had ever seen in Georgia. It was a snow storm….."

Daryl Dixon sighed shooting at a thin, small squirrel. The tiny rodent dropped to the ground, but the creature was nearly as small as the head of the arrow. This wouldn't feed a mouse, much less a full grown woman carrying a baby.

He felt his chest tightened at the thought of Carol. She was as skinny as a rail before he got her pregnant. Now, it was hard to look at her, all angles except for her huge belly. Hershel was worried. This winter had been really hard, unusually snowy. It had slowed the walkers down, mercifully, but food was getting harder to come by.

Carol had fainted the previous day. She was standing at the sink, rinsing out a Sippy cup for Judith Grimes. Daryl watched her as she turned and looked at him strangely. Then, she just dropped, like someone had reached up and grabbed her by the ankle.

Daryl scoped her up into his arms and ran her into Hershel's cell, Judith on his heels.

Hershel said it was just a lack of nutrients. Her blood sugar had probably dropped. They sat her up and gave her water and crackers. Carol said she was fine and almost immediately wanted to get back to chasing after Judith. Daryl hit the roof and with that, got his way for once. She'd been in the bed ever since.

Daryl sighed and strung up the squirrel to join the other 8 on the line. All were tiny, just a few bites of meat, if that. It would have to do for now. Snow was bearing down on him. Damn snow, damn weather, and damn him for putting Carol in the situation.

He walked into their cell block, welcoming the warmth. He met Maggie in the kitchen; she was tending to something edible while her sister played with Judith.

"Here" he sighed. "It ain't much. All I could get out there. It's snowing like I ain't ever seen in Georgia before." He shook his head.

"I got some vegetables cooking right now." Maggie smiled "I'll add the meat to it. It'll be just fine."

Before he could ask Beth smiled up at him. "Carol is upstairs in y'all's cell like she supposed to be."

Daryl tussled Judith's hair "How's the lil' Asskicker been today?"

"Good, Good." Beth smiled and Judy babbled a greeting back at Daryl.

Daryl smiled at her and turned to go towards the stairs. He took them 2 by 2, anxious to check in on Carol.

As he rounded the corner to their cell, he heard her sigh in pain.

"Baby?" Daryl ran to her side. She was rolled onto her side, knees pulled into her swollen belly.

"Carol! Baby, what's wrong?" He fell to his knees near his bed.

"I'm… ugh, I think I might be in labor. It's hurts." Carol gasped as another contraction hit her.

"Damn Carol! Tell someone!" He kissed her head and stuck his head out of their cell.

"HERSHEL!" he screamed He smiled back at Carol, trying to not show the panic on his face. She looked so pale and tiny. Inside he was terrified.

"HERSHEL!" he screamed louder this time. "I'll be right back." He looked to Carol smiling tightly.

He took the stairs two by two as fast as his feet could carry him. He ran into the kitchen.

"Beth! MAGGIE! Where's your Daddy?" he shouted, his voice full of panic.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked, dropping the spoon in the pot of food.

"Carol's she's…" he was having trouble catching his breath. "It's time for the baby." Daryl finally spit out.

Hershel hobbled into the room with Rick a moment later.

"Hershel, Thank God, It's time." Daryl started leading him toward the cell where Carol was.

Hershel said nothing, just followed the younger man towards his wife. As they arrived, Carol was moaning.

"Hey sweetheart, I think it's time to meet your baby." Hershel smiled at her.

"Oh God, I hope so." Carol gasped

"Let's take a peek" Hershel smiled. Daryl helped her out of her underthings, but when he lifted the blanket he gasped.

"Hershel! She's…. God, Hershel! She's bleeding a lot!" Daryl backed out of the way

Hershel moved at her feet and frowned.

"Carol honey, I am going to see how far we are dilated, but you are bleeding pretty badly." He smiled bravely at her.

Daryl immediately started crying. He wasn't even aware he was doing it; the tears just were rolling down his face.

Hershel removed her undergarment and carefully checked her cervix.

"Thank God, Carol you are at a 10, you can push." Hershel turned to Daryl "Son, come hold her legs, we need to get this baby our as quickly as we can." He looked back at Carol "Sweetheart, I want you to push as hard as you can, as long as you can with each contraction. Can you do that?"

Carol nodded bravely, breathing out through her mouth and closing her eyes. Daryl supported her legs and with a deep breath she pushed.

20 minutes later, Daryl Dixon's daughter slid out into the world. As soon as she was in Hershel's arms, she began to scream.

Carol smiled, laughed and then her blue eyes rolled back into her head.

"Daryl, take the baby." Hershel yelled as he quickly cut the cord.

Daryl didn't respond. He just stood there, staring at his wife, looking completely lifeless.

"DARYL! Take the baby! I have to help her. TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER! Go find Maggie!" Hershel thrust the squalling baby in his arms.

Daryl stood there with tears in his eyes for a moment and then ran as quickly as he could until he reached Maggie in the hallway.

"Maggie, Hershel. Carol…she's bad. Need…" Daryl sobbed at her.

Maggie touched his arm as she ran for the stairs. Just then a voice behind him spoke.

"I got a niece or nephew?" Merle Dixon asked softly.

"Niece." Daryl sniffled.

"Her momma gonna make it?" Merle asked not unkindly.

Daryl slid down the wall, arms around his daughter and he began to wail.

Merle Dixon did the strangest thing. He didn't call Daryl a pussy, he didn't smirk. He simply sat down on the cold cement and put his arm around his brother.

"Call her Dixie." He smiled at the tiny girl in his brother's arms. "Think you should call her Dixie."


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie stood at the gate watching, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She watched Daryl punch the brick of the guard tower yet again. She was sure he was breaking his fists. He was screaming curse words at the sky, cursing God and all his cruelty. He mumbled things about Sophia, and his new daughter, and the fact that for some reason, Carol and her girls couldn't be alive together! He was cursing himself for putting her in this situation.

"God! Glenn, stop him!" Maggie cried.

Rick appeared by her side a moment later. Both he and Glenn rushed towards the guard tower. Rick picked up Daryl around his shoulders, Glenn grabbing his feet as they drug him kicking and screaming back to the prison.

They got him inside their cell and Rick grabbed him around the shoulders.

"DARYL STOP!" the sheriff screamed into the grief stricken man's face.

Daryl looked at them with wild eyes, tears streaking down his face.

"Daryl. She's alive." Rick grabbed his shoulder. "She's ALIVE" he whispered.

Hershel appeared behind Rick just then.

"Son, she's alive. She's very weak, but she's alive. She needs all your strength right now." Hershel sighed and took a step towards him "Let me take a look at your hands, get you bandaged up, and you can go see her. Okay?" He asked, looking him in the eye.

Daryl just nodded and followed the older man head down.

As Hershel bandaged up Daryl's bleeding fists, Merle Dixon walked in the cell, carrying his newborn niece.

"Brother, Dixie wants to see her Daddy." He said softly.

Daryl turned and looked at his older brother. In his arms he was carefully holding Daryl's tiny daughter.

"She ain't got a name yet." He spoke with a tremor in his voice. "Her Momma needs to name her."

Merle smiled "Nah, Carol'll like it. Dixie Dixon? That's her name." Merle looked at his brother and then to his niece.

Hershel finished his bandaging his hands and Daryl stood.

"Going to see my wife." Daryl walked away without another word.

Daryl slowly entered the cell where his wife lay. She was pale and silent. He saw her chest rise and fall and breathed a sigh of relief.

He knelt down beside her bed and took her hand, inhaling her scent.

"Baby." He whispered. "Come on and wake up now." Daryl's tears fell onto their jointed hands.

"The baby's beautiful." Daryl whispered. "Like her Momma, you just need to get up and see her. She needs her momma."

Daryl slept that night huddled on the floor of the cell. His head resting on the bed, his hand twined around Carol's.

Merle came in the next morning, holding the baby yet again.

Daryl jerked awake, turned to see his daughter in his brother's arms.

"You still ain't put her down?" Daryl asked. He'd never seen his brother take to any young'un.

"Nope, but I will now. Dixie needs to meet her Momma. Might be good for Carol. Give her a reason to quit that slumber."

"I done told you, her name ain't Dixie. Her Momma might not like it." Daryl received his daughter in his arms, marveling at the way her little mouth yawned.

"You don't even know what Dixie means!" Merle stood back, leaning against the wall.

"Sure I do." Daryl looks up from his daughter's face. "The South, Civil War an all that." Daryl frowned. "Awful close sounding to Dixon too."

Merle laughed. "Boy, Dixie means more than 'The South'. It means 'lookout'. Figured I'd be nice to name her something that says she'll be on her toes." Merle chuckled "It's a little classier than 'Ass Kicker' too."

Daryl had to laugh at that. Merle touched her head. "That was Momma's name too..."

"Huh?" Daryl's faced wrinkled in confusion. "You been drinkin' Merle? Cause Momma's name was Mae." Daryl looked back down at his daughter, who was starting to fuss.

"No, Momma's name was Dixie Mae. She went by Mae and dropped the Dixie when she married Pa." Merle scratched his face with his good hand.

"Huh" Daryl slowly started to sway his baby girl back and forth, trying to soothe her. "Dixie Dixon."

"Give me my baby Daryl." Carol opened her eyes and whispered.

"Carol!" Daryl rushed to her side and kneelt down kissing her lips. "Ya sure your up to holding her?" Daryl asked.

"Give me the baby, she's hungry. I need to feed her." Carol smiled.

"Are you up to that…" Daryl worried

"Just give me THE BABY!" Carol sighed laughing.

"Okay, here." He carefully placed their daughter in her arms. "I'm going to go get Hershel! I'll be right back. I love you Carol!" Daryl kissed her once again before shuffling by his brother in search of the old vet.

"Are you here for a free show Merle?" Carol asked amused. "I need to nurse her. You need to scoot." Carol motioned him out the door.

"Just glad to see Dixie's Momma's doing better." Merle smiled as he walked out the door.

Carol looked down at her daughter. "Who's been calling you Dixie?"

I sat up in Momma's lap. "So you didn't argue with them?" I asked.

"No, I mean…by then your Uncle Merle wouldn't stop calling you Dixie, and your Daddy, he liked the idea of naming you after his Momma." Carol smiled "Ann is for your sister, Sophia Ann. So you became Dixie Ann, my sweet baby girl." Momma kissed the top of my head and stood up.

"I need to go check on the baby. Carl and Beth should be back soon." Momma smiled at me. "Feel any better?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah I do Momma. Thanks." I smiled at her as she blew me a kiss and left the room.

So I was the lookout, named after Daddy's momma.

Dixie Ann Dixon. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

After supper that night, Daddy poked his head in my room. AK's Daddy took her home that evening, at least for a few days.

"Hey Dixie, I was just comin' to say goodnight." Daddy smiled over at me.

I waved him in and tucked my diary away under my pillow. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"Whatcha writing about tonight?" Daddy asked as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"My name." I said, settling myself on my pillow.

"Your name?" Daddy's brows knitted together. "What about your name?"

"Well, Momma told me about how I got the name 'Dixie' today. I…..I thought someone was kinda poking fun at it today, and it hurt my feelings. Stupid huh?" I felt kind of ashamed at telling him. With all our family has been through, I'm crying about a NAME. The red in my cheeks darkened.

"Ain't stupid" Daddy said brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. "So you heard about your ol' Uncle Merle huh?" Daddy motioned for me to slide over, I did and he let me snuggle into him, taking in his scent: Earth, dry sweat, and woods. The combination always made me feel safe.

"Yeah. You miss him Daddy?" I asked looking up at him.

Daddy smiled sadly. "Uncle Merle, he was…a tough son of a bitch." He chuckled. "But yeah Dix. I miss um." Daddy smiled down at me, kissing the crown of my head.

We fell asleep that way. Me tucked into Daddy's arms, his chin resting on the top of my head.

The next morning, I chose my clothes carefully for school. It's not like I had a lot of options, but I decided I wanted to look nice today. I put on my best jeans, my favorite red button up top that Uncle Glenn got me from his run this past summer. I wore my favorite tan boots. I fashioned my hair in a loose side braid and tied a red ribbon in it. "Well, that's a good as it's going to get." I sighed at my reflection and walked down stairs for breakfast.

"Wow" Momma smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen sitting at the table. She put my eggs and toast in front of me. "You look beautiful honey!" Momma squeezed my shoulders and went back to making the pot of coffee.

Daddy looked up from the knife he was sharping. "Dixie, you DO look beautiful." He looked down and then up again. "What for?" he frowned.

Daddy hasn't taking my growing up very well. When Momma added a bra in my size to the list of items she wanted Uncle Glenn to pick up this past summer, Daddy sighed into his supper. Momma says it was because I was his little girl.

"No reason" I smiled at Daddy as I spooned eggs into my mouth.

"You sure bout' that?" Daddy frowned again.

"Yes! Jeez, see the next time I try to look nice." Just then AK walked in.

"Ready Dix…. Wow." She looked a little – shocked at my appearance.

"See? Dixie! Why _are_ you dressed up?" Daddy stood hands on his hips.

I shoveled one more bite of eggs into my mouth and took a sip of my milk as I stood. I kissed my Daddy on the cheek. "Bye Daddy!" I ran to over doing the same to my Momma "Bye Momma!" I grabbed AK's hand and ran out the door.

I slid into my seat beside AK. I busied myself looking at my homework, not really paying attention. Just then, I felt someone watching me. I looked over my shoulder to see HIM, Alex Smith, heading my way.

"Hey Dixie" He smiled his handsome smile over at me. I felt myself glowing.

"Hey, Alex right?" I asked willing myself to put a genuine smile on my face.

"Right, hey…uh, listen. Yesterday? I hope I didn't make you angry. I wasn't making fun of your name. You seem offended. I've just never heard it before. My family came from California, and I…I like it though." He smiled that smile again.

"Uh, hey, yeah…that's fine. No big deal." I smiled back. "You know what Dixie means?" I asked

He shook his head 'No'.

"Lookout." I smiled at him.

"Dixie Dixon: lookout." He smiled "See you later." He looked over his shoulder at me still grinning.

In that moment, for the first in my life, I was happy to be named Dixie. With a silent prayer of thanks to my Uncle Merle, I smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so sorry this took so long to write. I've been really busy with my kids and work. I really don't like this chapter. I couldn't get into it, but I feel like I got the hook I needed to move the stroy along to a place that I feel connected to. So - bare with me! :) Read and Review. I need a Beta buddy too! 3**_

I felt like I was floating walking back home that day from school. Alex was walking ME home. I had eaten lunch that day with him. AK kept looking over and smiling at me so wide I thought her face was going to split open.

We chatted fairly easily, he told me about California. The ocean, he spoke of how he had only see it once, but it was beautiful. He told me about life before he came to our community, how the journey was hard. I told him it made me appreciate the relative easy life that I had, despite of the harshness of the world.

AK had gone on ahead of us. I know that I was going to get grilled by her later, but I didn't care. Alex and I walked side by side our hand brushing every once in a while. We strolled in comfortable silence. Everything was perfect – until I saw him: Daddy. He was unloading something from the back of his truck, and I knew instantly what was going to transpire and I knew that I was totally helpless to stop any of it. Daddy turned and looked at me, smiled and then his entire face did a 180. At the sight of the tall, blonde boy walking with me he furrowed his brow and pursed his lips together. I decided that the best thing to do was to walk straight up to Daddy and introduce them. I motioned with my eyes for Alex to follow me, and walked quickly. My heart was pounding and I was nauseous. I said a little prayer that Daddy wouldn't embarrass me, and before I could lose the nerve he was standing in front of me, hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey Daddy!" I smiled my sweetest smile at him.

"Hey Dixie." Daddy sighed. "Who's this?" He was still frowning. He looked so sad.

"Daddy, this is Alex Smith. He and his family are new here. Alex, this is my Daddy, Daryl Dixon." Dixie smiled and held her breath.

"Mr. Dixon, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alex smiled and offered my Daddy his hand.

Daddy took it, and to my sheer delight and surprise, he didn't crush it.

"Alex, is your Pa named Daniel?" Daddy asked

"Yes, yes. My mother's name is Diane. We found this place a week ago. It was such a relief. My mom and dad came down south to try to find my sister and her family. I've never even met her. Last they knew Sophia was living in Augusta. She was married and had a baby."

At the mention of the name Sophia, my Daddy blanched a little. He frowned and bit his thumbnail.

"Glad you folks made it here alright. I've got to finish this. Dixie, be home by supper. Nice to meet you, Alex." He strolled back to the truck and started hauling debris away again.

We walked in the direction of my house and Alex looked over at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alex asked. "Your Dad looked unhappy and just walked away kinda fast." Alex frowned.

"No, no, it's not you." I smiled and then looked at my feet. "I just, I had a sister. She is gone."

"I'm sorry" Alex stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I never met her." I looked at him and frowned. "Her name was Sophia."


	8. Chapter 8

_**WOW, This got away from me. Kids, school, work, house, blah. Please review. I swear, I'm not going to leave this story. THANK YOU!**_

I got home well before supper that evening. It wasn't anyone's fault really, but once Alex and I found that we both had dead or missing older sisters by the name of Sophia, well, that was that for the afternoon. We were both kind of bummed out. Besides I want to see my Daddy, and get the questions and freaking out over with.

I slip into the kitchen, grab a random cookie off the plate and sit at the table. Daddy will be home any minute. Unfortunately for me, Momma won't be. She is over at the Pendleton's cabin.

Mrs. Pendleton is a friend of Momma's, and Daddy is fond her husband Ed, who HATES to be called Mister. Ed is the only one among all of the men in this village that daddy can stand to take hunting. Daddy says it is because Ed is a quiet soul too.

Momma loves Mrs. Pendleton. She likes to talk and she tells great stories. Momma says it's nice to get to gossip once in a while. Last fall, Mrs. Pendleton shocked everyone by announcing she was expecting.

The Pendleton's already have 3 kids: 2 boys and a girl. Only Mrs. Pendleton had a boy and a girl: Andrew and Noelle. Ed had a little boy himself, Nathan. Both knew and loved each other way before the dead started walking. They went to school together and were quite close, in love really. Ed was divorcing his wife when the outbreak hit and lost her, leaving him alone with his son. Mrs. Pendleton lost her husband the early stages of the outbreak leaving her alone as well.

Eventually, they came together as a family. Momma thought it was terribly romantic. Poor Mrs. Pendleton was having a really hard time carrying their first baby together. Pop Hershel and Ms Edelebrock, our resident midwife, are shocked she's made it this far. Momma helps out with the kids so Mrs. Pendleton can rest and Daddy takes Ed hunting or just out to chop wood, just to get him away from the kids and the worry.

So tonight, Daddy and I have to fend for ourselves for dinner. Momma made fried chicken and laid it on a plate with a kitchen towel over it to keep the flies away. She included some beans that were in our ice chest so I went about heating the both up for us. I figure feeding Daddy might be a way to put him in a good mood when he gets home. Lord knows I'll need it.

As if my thoughts fabricated him into reality, Daddy slipped into the back door just as I started to stir the beans. He smiles at me and takes off his boots, lining them up by the back door. Momma has trained him well.

He walks over to me, slipping his arm around my shoulders and draws me into his side, squeezing me just a little harder than usual. He looks…sad.

"Hey Dix." He whispers into my ear.

"Hey Daddy, have a good day?" I ask as brightly as I can, even though I am a bundle of nerves.

"Yeah." He walks over to a kitchen chair and sinks down into it, looking tired.

I serve us dinner and he's quiet. Daddy is always quiet, but today, more so. He seems sad. As I clear away the dishes, he looks out the window hoping to see Momma walk in I guess. He worries about her still, even though it's been nearly a year since we've seen a walker in our area.

He finally looks up from the arrow he's cleaning and asks me about Alex.

"That new boy, he ain't giving you a hard time is he?" he asks with just a little pain in his voice.

"No sir. He's very nice." I smile at him.

"That's good." He looks down.

Before I can stop myself I ask about Sophia. I don't know where it's coming from, but it's out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Daddy? Do you miss her?" I look over at him from the wet dishes.

He blanches and then looks up. "Who?"

He knows who I am talking about, I'm confident. "Sophia." I say softly, like a prayer.

"Of course I do." Daddy looks down again. He looks up, then down. He starts rolling his shoulders, and then sighs. I eye him strangely. He walks over to me and grabs the wet plate from my hands. Dries it, puts it away. Sighs again. Then he motions for me to sit at the table.

He folds his hands in front of him and closes his eyes. My Daddy isn't a religious man, but at that moment, I am sure he's praying.

"Dix, I guess it's time you knew. God, I don't know what to say here."

He is scaring me. He grabs my hand. He blows out one last big sigh and closes his eyes.

"I wasn't your sister's Daddy." He says it so softly I think that I misheard him. Then I see the tears in his eyes.


End file.
